Colloidal semiconductor nanocrystals are of interest in low-cost, high efficiency photovoltaic (PV) devices (Stolle et al., “Nanocrystal photovoltaics: a review of recent progress,” Curr. Opin. Chem. Eng. 2.2(2013):160-167). Nanocrystals can be synthesized in large quantities, dispersed in solvents, and deposited under ambient conditions on virtually any type of substrate. The highest efficiency reported for a nanocrystal PV without high-temperature processing is 7% for PbS nanocrystals (Ip et al., “Hybrid passivated colloidal quantum dot solids,” Nat. Nanotechnol., 7(9):577-582, 2012). High temperature sintering has been used to achieve higher efficiencies, of up to 12% for nanocrystals of CdTe (Panthani et al., “High Efficiency Solution Processed Sintered CdTe Nanocrystal Solar Cells: The Role of Interfaces,” Nano Lett., December 2013), Cu(In,Ga)Se2 (CIGS) (Harvey et al., “Copper Indium Gallium Selenide (CIGS) Photovoltaic Devices Made Using Multistep Selenization of Nanocrystal Films,” ACS Appl. Mater. Interfaces, 5(18):9134-9140, 2013), Cu(In,Ga)S2 (Guo et al., “Ink formulation and low-temperature incorporation of sodium to yield 12% efficient Cu(In,Ga)(S,Se)2 solar cells from sulfide nanocrystal inks,” Prog. Photovolt. Res. Appl., 21(1):64-71, 2013), and Cu2ZnSnS4 (Guo et al., “Fabrication of 7.2% Efficient CZTSSe Solar Cells Using CZTS Nanocrystals,” J Am. Chem. Soc., 132(49): 17384-17386, 2010). High-temperature processing, however, adds significant manufacturing cost—especially for CuInSe2 and CIGS nanocrystals, which require heating under a selenium-rich atmosphere to induce sintering (selenization). To eliminate the need for high temperature selenization and still achieve reasonably high device efficiency from ink-processed CuInSe2 and CIGS nanocrystal devices, as well as to allow coating a variety of substrates not currently accessible, improved methods are needed. The systems, compositions, methods, and devices disclosed herein address these and other needs.